


The New Everyday

by SerStolas



Series: Stormpilot Week [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Stormpilotweek, stormpilotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Poe reflects on his new everyday reality since he and Finn started dating.Minor follow up to the events in "Aunt Bey"Stormpilot Week 2017 - Day 3: July 3rd - Hurt/Comfort OR Everyday lifeFind me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com





	The New Everyday

Poe heard a low beeping, indicating Finn's alarm and murmured, snuggling further back under the covers as his boyfriend leaned over and brushed a kiss against his cheek before sliding out of bed. Finn always insisted on dawn runs, saying it helped him keep his head clear and gave him time to think. Poe was perfectly content to let Finn go on his morning runs as long as Finn didn't try and drag Poe out on them.

Finn would run for half an hour, like clock work, then come, take a shower, and spend another few minutes cuddling with Poe before they both had to get up and head to breakfast.

Finn, Poe had discovered, was very much a cuddler. After so many years in the First Order, where touch was prohibited except under specific circumstances (like scheduled time for 'physical relief,' a term that still managed to anger Poe even though Finn had been free of the first order for over two and a half years), Finn thrived in world where he could engage in physical contact with those who were willing. Before Aunt Shandra's visit had pushed Poe to ask Finn to pretend to be his boyfriend, Finn usually sought out the occasional one night stand as a method of getting physical contact.

Finn had reassured Poe more than once in the six months since then that he preferred the loving contact of the serious and long term relationship he had with Poe.

“I never really got to cuddle with them,” Finn said. “It was just scratching an itch. But with you?” His eyes had grown heated then and Poe and Finn hadn't managed any more real conversation for almost an hour.

Poe hummed in contentment at his thoughts as he settled fully back onto his pillow. He usually missed Finn's warmth when his boyfriend first got up, but the blankets usually sufficed until Finn returned after his run.

Poe drifted into a doze, barely aware of Finn coming back into their room and heading to the refresher before he slipped back under the covers with Poe. Poe opened his eyes slightly as Finn slid in beside him, pulling Poe into those muscular arms Poe loved so much.

“Morning love,” Finn murmured softly, kissing Poe's forehead. “It'll be time for you to get up soon. Training new pilots and all.”

“Mmph,” Poe mumbled in response and pressed his face against Finn's neck, inhaling a scent that was uniquely Finn. 

This was Poe's favorite part of the day, those last few minutes before they had to leave their room and could just hold one another.

The normal of the past six months was better than the normal that Poe remembered since joining the Resistance. He'd do anything for the General, he generally adored his friends, but Finn, particularly being in an actual relationship with Finn, brought a certain sense of contentment that Poe had missed.

“Love you too, Poe,” Finn chuckled, a rumble in his throat as Poe turned his face to nuzzle there.

Sometimes this would lead to love making, sometimes it would just lead to more cuddles. Poe was happy with both.

“Love you, sweetheart,” Poe said in response. He shifted his body to align to Finn's and he felt his lover shiver.

“Much as I'd love to do nothing but stay in bed and cuddle with you, we do need to get up,” Finn told him.

“Just a few more minutes?” Poe asked, lifting a brow. He shifted the covers over both of them, pulling Finn back under the blanket.

“We won't have much time for breakfast,” Finn warned.

“So eat quickly,” Poe replied with a wicked grin before vanishing below the covers.

Finn could only respond with a groan.

Morning sex, Poe reflected, actually had appeal when you were with someone you loved.

They did have to hurry to breakfast, having just enough time to grab food to make sandwiches and caf before Poe had to head to his pilot's class and Finn went to run through a new training regimen with the Pathfinders. They'd eat lunch with their respective units, but meet up again for dinner.

Jessica Pava grinned at Poe as he came jogging into the hanger. “Just barely on time this morning, Poe, get distracted?”

A snort came from the nearby Iolo Arana. “Distracted is probably right, and we know exactly what, or who I should say, is Poe's distraction of choice.”

There were some quiet chuckles from his fellow pilots, but Poe didn't really mind. It was better than the lighthearted ribbing of his 'flirtatious ways' he'd gotten before he and Finn got together. Poe's squadron knew Poe really didn't flirt with everyone, he was just generally nice to everyone, but some people couldn't tell the difference.

“You're happier, since the two of you started dating,” Jess remarked to him as she watched Poe pick up his data pad to review the lessons he'd go over with today's recruits.

Poe glanced up at her, noting the warmth in her brow eyes.

“I am,” he admitted. “I wasn't unhappy before, but with Finn..”

“It gives you someone to come home to, and something even more to fight for,” Jessica finished for him. She patted his shoulder. “He's a good man, Poe, and as long as you're happy.”

“Thanks Jess,” Poe replied.

Pava nodded and then turned back towards her X-Wing, leaving Poe to his thoughts. With a faint smile, Poe turned his attention to the task at hand, knowing he'd seen Finn again that evening.

He moved easily through the rest of the day, with that happiness in the back of his mind. There were a few minor hiccups, there always were, but nothing Poe and the pilots couldn't handle. He knew this quiet wouldn't last forever, and he and his squadron would be sent out on a run within the next week, but for now, he could just enjoy the every day, and the comfort he got from his relationship with Finn.


End file.
